


Last Chance

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bottom Hannibal, F/F, M/M, Omega Hannibal, Omega Verse, There are so many kids in this fic omg, Will has a giant family, a giant illegal family, but we'll see how i'm feeling, i may have changed the ending, right now it's not looking too bright, who knows you all might get a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is a very busy person. He has to work after school to help his family, because his dad can't get too much work as an omega. He has some help from his adopted sister, Beverly, who thankfully presented as a Beta, but it's still a struggle of balancing school, work, and babysitting their little siblings, but he loves his life with his makeshift family. </p><p>What he doesn't love is his school. It's no fun being the scholarship kid in a school full of rich entitled morons. He <i>definitely</i> hates the most entitled omega in the entire world, Hannibal Lecter, who he is in <i>no way</i> attracted to <i>at all</i>. That is, until his sister convinces him to take a job fixing up Lecter's Bentley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> School is starting for a lot of people so I thought this might be a fitting story for the occasion. I just started last week and so far I l really like my professors. I already found an Aldi's close by and made a few friends with cars. Now i can get health food for super fucking cheep so that improved my week already.

Will's dad was home late, again. He knew that his dad worked hard to provide for his family, and normally he wouldn't complain, but he had school tomorrow, and he still had things he needed to get from the Wal-Mart in town. They only had one truck, granted it was an old rusted beaten-down wreck of a thing, but the important bit was that it _worked._ Will knew if he left now he could make it to the store before sundown and call his dad to pick him up from there, but he couldn't because of younger siblings. 

Will Graham had multiple brothers and sisters, half of them were under the age of ten, and all of them were adopted. Will was the only biological son of Murdoch Graham. It started when he began giving food to a little six-year-old homeless girl who was living near their old apartment in the city. Will was eight at the time and thought it was odd seeing her outside like that, because if a child is homeless, they usually aren't alone, and they certainly don't walk up to people asking for hand-outs. Her name was Beverly Sometimes she would follow Will's father home looking for food, sometimes, she would go looking for Will because she was bored and wanted someone to play with. Will never chased her away, and he never yelled at her or told her to go away. 

When a distant relative of Murdoch's died, she left them her old house in New Orleans. As the two were packing Murdoch heard a knock on his door and there stood a police officer, holding Beverly's hand. 

"Excuse me sir, but your daughter was found on the street, she said that she got lost. This is a dangerous neighborhood, and you should keep better watch over your kids." The officer said sternly. 

Instead of correcting the officer, Murdoch thanked the man and sent him on his way. Will thinks the only reason his dad got away with that was because he was an omega. Omegas weren't _known_ for stealing children. "Technically, it isn't _illegal_ per say," Murdoch reasoned "We've checked for any possible relatives and we even checked with social services, nothing. No one is looking for the poor girl." So Beverly went down to New Orleans with them, where a nice three bedroom house was nestled in a small niche in the middle of the woods. 

After that it was a small thing for Murdoch to bring home children and take care of them. For each child he put in a found missing child's report, and most of them went through. However, some kids were destined to go into the system, so Murdoch took them into his home. Typically it shouldn't have been that easy to get a hold of at least six of those children, but Will's dad has never been ashamed of using omegan tactics to get people to look over certain obstacles in life. Like filling out adoption papers, and getting food and medicine for his children for cheep. Little things like that helped the makeshift family scrape by. 

Currently, including Will, there were eight children living in the house. Will was the oldest at eighteen, with Beverly pulling up a close second at sixteen. Then there were the twins Maria and Kimya who were just turning twelve. Then came Jonah, who was about eight (he can't remember his birthday so Will came up with a new one for him), seven-year-old Malcom, and the baby of the family, Abigail. 

Currently, Abigail is six years old, and she is starting the first grade in three days and literally nothing could kill her good mood. She's been insisting that Will and his dad call her Abigail instead of Abby because Abby was a baby name, and _she_ was a first grader. Will smiled to himself, thinking of her extremely self-important little face when she sat the entire family down and told them this in a very serious voice. 

Abigail was the only child living in their small house that was legally adopted into the family, and she was originally Will and Murdoch's cousin. She came into their lives two years ago through an odd, and tragic turn of events.  
***

One day, Will had to go down to a police station to bail out a friend of the family for shoplifting, and he had Abby with him. There was a large dark-skinned man wearing a coat with the words FBI stitched across the back. There were a few other people with him, but the big guy seemed to be in charge. They were holding up a picture of a girl who looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place where, exactly. 

Abigail could, though. 

"Ellie!" She shouted, pointing at the picture. 

_That's right._. Will thought, _She was Abby's babysitter a while back._

One of the people with the man in the jacket turned to face them, she had mousy brown hair and a kind, yet serious face. She was wearing a jacket similar to the man's and sensible brown boots. 

"Do you know this girl?" She asked softly. 

"She's Ellie!" Abby crowed again.

"How do you know her, sweetie?" This time, it was from jacket guy. 

"Babysitting." 

Both jacket guy and the lady turned to Will, and he cringed back, he didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like it. 

"Would you mind having you and this little girl come speak to us in this office?" The man said, "It will only take a second and it's pretty important."

"I, are we in any trouble?"

"No." The woman interjected before the man could speak again, "We just need to ask you some questions about Elise Nichols."

"Um, ok then. Come on Abby, lets go." Will tugged on her little hand and they followed the pair into an empty room. They all sat down and Abby stole some candy from the desk of whoever owned this office, but Will was too busy focusing on the fed and the lady who wanted to ask them 'questions.'

"I don't think we've formally introduced ourselves," The lady said, "My name is Miram Lass, and this is my associate, Jack Crawford. We're here on police business."

"My name is Will, and this is my cousin Abby. Why do you want to ask us questions?"

"There's been an incident and we're trying to find out what went on when the incident happened."

Will had enough sense not to press the matter any further. The faster they answered questions, the faster they got out of there. 

"Alright, ask away."

"When was the last time either you or Abby have seen Elise Nichols?"  
"I remember. It was August 19th, I was supposed to babysit for Abigail, but her father cancelled and said they got a new one, we never really get along. I'm related to Abby's mother, Louise. Anyway I remember telling him to tell me before I got to the damn house and I saw her in the doorway. Her parents don't get home until late in my experience, sometimes coming home as late at three in the morning. So I'm going to hazard that she left the house around two to two thirty in the morning. Abby can verify, that is, if she was out of the bed."

Abby shrugged and said, "I dunno. I guess."

"Well Will, that's all I needed from you, thank you for your help. Can you give me Abby's address so I can check up on some things." The man, Jack, said. He had a look in his eye, like a wolf that had just caught sight of potentially easy prey. 

"Um, yeah I-"  
"No, no! I wanna! I 'membered it Will. Pleeease! I promise I'll get it right this time!"

"Ok Abby, speak clearly now."

After a few mix-ups on the house number, she managed to get the address of her house out to Alana who patiently wrote everything down. They then thanked the two and left in a hurry. Will watched them leave before grabbing Abby's hand and taking her back through the station so the could bail the man out and get on with the rest of the day's errands.  
Will remembers him and his dad pulling up to the Hobb's house to drop Abby off, only to see ambulances and cop cars swarmed all over the house. Turns out, Abby's dad had been killing off young girls and when the police closed in on him, he killed his wife before the cops shot him down.

Will's father took Abby in because they were the only family she had left, and though she didn't understand the concept of death yet, she was still coping with her parent's grisly end, not that she knew what happened.  
***

Will heard the sputtering of the old truck coming up the driveway and he jumped up and dashed out of the house, where Abigail was sitting on the porch swing. 

"Murdoch! Thank god you're home! I need some school supplies and I have to head in to town to get them."

"Calm down, you little weasel." his dad laughed. "You think I would just let you go back to school without vital equipment? I went into town and I got your stuff, it's all in the truck. "

Will had the decency to look shame-faced. 

"Sorry I just- I really don't want to start school, dad, you know that."

Murdoch's heart went out to his kid, he knew Will only called him dad when he was upset, but he couldn't figure out _why_ he was upset. His son refused to tell him anything anymore about his social life. He sighed and followed Will back to the truck to help him move the supplies.  
***

Will Graham waited by his locker on the first floor. One of the many super convenient senior perks, he guessed. He hoped luck was with him and for some unknown reason that shitty alpha, Gideon wouldn't be near his locker again, like last year. He made Will's life miserable, simply because Will wasn't a _proper_ alpha. Just because he didn't walk around swinging his knot in the face of every omega that was in a twenty mile radius. 

However, he wasn't stupid enough to be waiting around for some annoying little alpha with Napoleon complex to punch his liver into his ass. No, he was waiting to see where Hannibal's locker was. 

He knew it's be more than a little weird that he was waiting around for an omega that would hardly give _him_ the time of day. His locker was constantly covered in various courting gifts from other alphas. Will was more than a little ashamed to say he's even put one on there himself. His gentle hopes were thrown out of the window when he saw the very _same_ courting gift sticking out of the trash. Hannibal only threw away gifts he thought were truly horrendous. 

It took him a good few days to tell himself that it was his own fault for trying. Hannibal was a spoiled, rich omega who had his pick of rich alphas. Hell, he might even be in an arranged marriage, something common among omegas with old, rich, and traditional families. Hannibal probably thinks Will is complete gutter trash, not worth his time. The second Hannibal walked into the door, Will knew. His scent stood out to him, like warm honey, and ripe oranges. He looked around for something to do with his hands but he couldn’t figure out what to do. He slammed his locker shut and whirled around when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. 

He exhaled in a sigh of relief when he saw his sister, Beverly. 

"Shit, Bev! I thought you were Gideon."

"You don't know that. I could be him in a very good mask." she laughed. "So how do you like being a senior? So far I already hate being a sophomore, my locker is still on the farside of the school, next to the rest of the freshmen. I had hoped that the fact that my name starts with 'G' I would be the one with the rest of the sophomores, but _no_ Zeller is next to Alana! _Zeller!_ Alana's not even a sophomore! She's a junior for fuck's sake! What jackass organized the sophomore's lockers?"

"Hopefully the same one that did the senior lockers I really don't want to be next to Gideon this year. I really don't want any incidents with him."

"Aww, Will I never pegged you for the whole 'this is my last year, better make it count,' type."

"I'm not. I just don’t want to be sent to the principal's office for fighting, again."

"Yeah well, looks like you lucked up, here comes Jimmy." 

Will looked over his shoulder and saw the tall beta walking towards them. "Jimmy! What's up man?" Beverly called, "long time no see asshole. Don't think that, you an just get out of speaking to me now that you're a senior."

Jimmy grinned and ruffled Beverly's hair. "You know now that I will be exercising all sorts of senior privileges over your short ass, right? I have explicit permission from Will to gently bully you."

"Will!"

"He's going to be our ride home for this year Beverly! No more walking in the damn snow! A little suffering on your part is a small price to pay for this luxury."

"Ugh. I'm going to find Alana. See if she can kiss away this bad taste in my mouth." Beverly sniped before stalking off.

"Tell her we said hey!"

Beverly flipped them off and trudged up the stairs to go find Alana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal has a job for Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy balls this took me a while (as i continue to try and write out my next chapter of family jewels)   
> In my eyes Will is an excellent brother

Will's first day went as horribly as he imagined. He thought it would be a decent fucking day because he didn't see Gideon in _any_ of his classes, but he later came to the horrible conclusion that he was most likely absent. Will's luck ran out around lunch time when Gideon decided to show up. 

In Will's defense, Gideon caught him off guard. 

He cornered Will in the bathroom and smashed his head against the bathroom door, knocking him unconscious. He ended up missing his last two classes because h was passed out on the filthy floor. He refused to report Gideon. Will knew better than to snitch. If someone else wanted to do it then fine, let _them_ risk their necks, but he wouldn't do it. 

 

To top of his lovely day, Jimmy's old car broke down on the side of the road on the way home, so the two had to get out and push. Beverly refused, saying it would be better for everyone involved if she just steer the old thing. 

By the time Will and Jimmy pushed the damn thing up the road to Will's house, they were coated in dirt, which was slowly turning into mud from the sweat that drenched them. 

"Alright Jimmy, I'll fix it up for you in just a minute. I just gotta make sure the rest of the family got home safe. You're welcome to come inside though." Will said as he walked towards the house, picking up a small child on his way inside. 

"Hey, Bev! Check to see if dad's home. Malcom was running around outside, so that means the rest of them aren't far." Bev ran around the house and came back, saying that the truck was gone, so their dad wasn't home. Will looked at Malcom, "Mal, you know you aren't allowed outside if there isn't an adult home. You know better." He said sternly. "Are the rest inside? I doubt it."

"But _you're_ home now. We can _play!_ "

"Did you finish your homework?" 

"Did _you_ finish _your_ homework?" Malcom responded with an impish grin. 

"Get inside and do your homework, an tell the others that they need to finish theirs as well, d'ya hear me!"

"Fiiiiine." The little boy groaned before running off into the house. Will knew he would have to tell the boy to do his homework again later on, but for now Jimmy's car needs fixing.   
***

Four hours later, Jimmy's car was up and running again, he would need to se a real mechanic as soon as possible, but it should run for at least another week, two if they pushed their luck.

Exhausted and covered in grease, Will trudged inside, expecting to have to wrestle his younger siblings into submission, but he was pleasantly surprised when the house was only in a mild state of chaos. Beverly was making dinner Maria was helping Jonah do his homework and Marlowe was fussing with Abigail's hair, which was filled with twigs and leaves, again. Malcom was nowhere to be seen, probably hiding from Will, so he wouldn't have to do his homework. 

"Marley, have you seen Malcom?" Will asked, quietly. 

"Upstairs is your best bet. He didn't go back outside, I know that."  
"Thanks, kiddo."

"I'm not a kid, _William_." 

"Sure you're not." Will laughed as he left the living room to go upstairs. It was more of a converted attic than an actual upstairs. The place had been cleared out, most of the remaining items had been sold off and the profits had gone to sectioning off rooms upstairs. He looked through all the rooms in the attic before finally finding him hiding behind Jonah's bookshelf.

"Come on, Mal, you know you have to do your homework. I'll help you with it, I promise. We can do homework together with the rest of the family downstairs."

The little boy pouted but he eventually wormed himself out from behind the large bookshelf that took up half of the room, knocking several books onto the floor. Will had to hold back a snort at Malcom's horrified scream. Jonah was _very_ protective of his books, the were in a very peculiar order and it changed every other week. 

"Come on, Mal, I'll help you put them away." Will laughed. 

Almost half an hour later it wasn't as funny. 

They hadn't even been able to put the books back yet. They were still trying to learn Jonah's crazy system. There was no way that he just shoved them in there. He _had_ to have some sort of system. The two froze when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Maybe it's not Jonah." Will whispered. 

No such luck. 

"Will why are you in my room- are those my books?"

"Yes, Malcom and I were trying to put them back on the shelf, Jo. We weren't trying to mess with them."

Jonah ran forwards and began shelving the books at lighting speed. Every once and a while he opened the book to reference something, before gently putting it on the shelf in its proper place. 

Once he was finished Will had to ask how the damn things were organized. 

"Alphabetical by the first word in the second chapter." Jonah said like it was the most obvious thing in the world."

"Oh come on!" Malcom shouted.  
"Shush, come on Malcom lets go finish our homework."  
***  
The next day seemed to be a bit better. Gideon was nowhere to be seen, and he managed to make it to his first class on time. He groaned a little when he found out he was going to be biology lab partners with Franklyn. He was a decent person, yes but sometimes the beta could b a bit-

"So, Will I was wondering if you wanted to get matching goggles. We could study together at your house, I've heard so man y things about it! My house is so boring but yours is so full of _people!_ Is it true your dad is an omega? That's so rare! We have a male omega here, his name is Hannibal. He seems so lonely, you know? I think he could use a friend and-"

"Franklyn, man it's what? Eight in the morning. We were out of coffee at my house, so I'm in a bit of a shit mood. I'm going to need you to dial it back five hundred percent."

"Oh, sorry I just get so worked up you know? Everyone here knows you, but no one really ever talks to you. So I thought that this would be a good time to ask some questions-"

"Franklyn! Please, I am begging you! Shut up." Will groaned. 

"Oh, Sorry." Franklyn whispered. He was still bouncing in his chair giddily. Will imagined punching him would shut him up quick, but he's never hit anyone outside of self defense, so he would just feel almost sick afterwards.

This was going to be a long ass year.  
***

After school Jimmy, Brian and Beverly intercepted him. 

"Hannibal wants you to go over to his house."

"Yeah last I checked this is August. April first is months away, and on top of that you're much more creative with your pranks. They also always involve you fucking with someone's hair."

"She's serious." Jimmy said, "She heard him talking to Bedelia about getting his car fixed and Beverly told him that you can fix it for cheap." 

"You guys are fucking with me, and it's not funny." Will said. They _knew_ Hannibal was a sore spot with him, this is some shit Gideon would do. Maybe they were telling the truth. 

"Look there he is, go talk to him. May lightning strike us if we're yanking your chain."

"Us? Why us? I didn't agree to this!" Brian said.

"Shut the fuck up, Brian. Will go talk to him, we told him you would. We'll be here for now. He's in the parking lot now."***Will took a deep breath when he saw Hannibal leaning against his car talking to his cousin, Bedelia. What fucking high school student owned a _Bentley?_ "Pretentious fuck." Will muttered to himself as he stalked closer to the snooty omega. 

"Ah, about time, we've been here for so long we thought you got lost." 

"What's so wrong with your car that you can't go to a mechanic? You have the money to pay for it you know."

"That's _my_ business, Graham. Anyway, the converter belt has been going. I'll pay your service fees and for the replacement belt of course. After all, I _do_ have the money for it." He said with a smirk that made him want to punch his face in. It _didn't_ want him to fuck him in the middle of the parking lot.

"Fine, I'll just give you my address and-"

"No, you'll be working out of my house. I will not be driving all the way out to your house. We have all the tools you'll need, so come over to my house. Bedelia will you give you the address, I fear your lateness will make me late for my piano lessons in turn." Hannibal said before getting into his car and driving away.

"He's an ass I know, but you can't pick family I suppose." Bedelia said, with a small smirk. 

"On the contrary," Will said "My dad and I managed to pick most of our family right off the street." Will said, glaring after the car." 

Bedelia didn't respond, she simply wrote down an address to the north side of town and the tie he needed to show up, then she walked off to her own car to drive away.   
***

Will clutched the address in his palms. He had already bought the converter belt with the money that Hannibal gave him two days before, and he told his ride to be back around four. That gave him about four hours to fix Hannibal's car and get out of this damn house. He needed to find someone who lived here first it would take him at least an hour to find it himself, and in that time a servant or someone else could call the cops on the raggedy looking kid wandering through the mansion's grounds. 

He stalked up to the front door and rang the bell. Almost immediately, an impeccably dressed middle aged man opened the door.

"Um, hi. I'm Will Graham. Hannibal hired me to fix his car. Could you just, show me to where it is?"

"I've been told to direct you to young master's room. He should be in there. Simply go down the hall and climb up the stairs to the third floor, he should be in the third door down on your left." 

Will thanked the man and followed the man's directions. When he made it to the third floor he could tell something was completely off. He smelled something familiar, but he couldn't place what it _was_ exactly. 

He got to Hannibal's door and he found out what it was. 

Hannibal's bedroom door was open just enough to see inside.

And Will saw Abel Gideon plowing into Hannibal like there was no tomorrow. 

Will felt a blinding rage come over him. Followed by nausea so strong, that he knew if he moved too suddenly, he would be seeing his lunch again. 

He had no idea why he felt this way. Yeah, he was attracted to Hannibal, but he had no claim over him. Hannibal was free to do whatever the fuck he wanted. What that _didn't_ excuse, was the fact that Hannibal had planned for Will to see this. He never approached Hannibal after he rejected his courting gift. It wasn't like Hannibal didn't know it was him. His scent was all over it, there was no way it could've been taken as someone else's gift. It was also well known that Abel and Will did not get along. Hannibal planned this to humiliate him. 

Will knew he should move, leave, do something, _anything_ other than just stand there like an idiot. 

That's when Hannibal decided to make eye contact with Will and fucking _smirk_ at him.

Will decided that that was enough and ran out of the house. 

He didn't have a phone on him, and he _definitely_ wasn't staying there for his friends to pick him up. He was going to walk home so he didn't have to go through anymore humiliation. 

Gideon and Hannibal deserve each other. He thought to himself as he stormed out of the house.  
***

As Will stormed out, a pair of blue eyes followed him out of the gates. 

Mischa Lecter sighed.

Her brother was a complete ass sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Mischa have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be two more chapters at the most. I'll try to update on my other stories this week at the very least

It took Hannibal three hours to get Gideon out of his house. In the end he had to have security remove him from the house. He knew what he did had the potential to go wrong, but he didn't care. What he _did_ care about though was the fact that Graham _refused_ to do anything about Gideon. He _knew_ Will was his bond mate, apparently Will did not, or he was fighting it. Most alphas would've fought Gideon off in a heartbeat, alphas can hardly stand seeing other alpha _near_ their bond mates. Somehow Will managed to walk out of the house without killing anyone, or smashing anything. Will Graham was a very confusing individual. 

A soft knock in the door pulled Hannibal out of his musings. 

"Come in!" He shouted. He smiled when his little sister walked in. 

"Hannibal, I need to talk to you about your behavior."

Hannibal sat down and gestured for his sister to do the same. 

"Where do I begin? You have a bond mate. A _bond_ mate, Hannibal, and you're wasting it. You know how rare it is to have a bond mate! You're hurting Will beyond measure, and yet you keep poking at him. Don't think I didn't see his bonding gift in the trash. You _always_ respectfully turn down your suitors, in private. Why did you do that Hannibal? And this bullshit with Gideon is going too far. You know he's in love with you."

"Yes but _he_ doesn't realize it Mischa!" Hannibal hissed. 

Mischa flinched back a little. It was very uncharacteristic of her brother to lose his cool. He prided himself on his level headedness, and ability to reason. However these past couple of years he's been more irritable lately. Even now he was standing and pacing around like a caged animal. 

"Hannibal, what's going on with you." 

"He doesn't know he loves me! I don't think he even _loves_ me. We should be married by now. It's not like I can't support him. Did you know I've broken into his home three times to steal clothes to use during my heats? I'm that desperate Mischa! The last time I went without some semblance of his scent to cling to while I'm in heat, mother had to drive me to the hospital to be drugged because I was in _so much pain._

"I honestly thought that he would've finally beaten Gideon, that's why I picked him. I thought Will would've been so _angry_ that he would've throttled him. He was supposed to _mount me!"_

To Mischa's horror, her big brother began to cry. It started small then they escalated to gasps.

"Hannibal! _Hannibal!"_ Calm down, you're having a panic attack. I need you to breathe _please!"_

Mischa ran out of the room looking for her mother. 

 

 

"Mama! Mama! Hannibal is sick!"

Their mother who had been working in the study at the end of the hall ran out and grabbed Mischa's shoulders. 

"Mischa! Mischa, cara. What's wrong? Calm down, darling, you have to calm down."

"Hannibal is sick, mama, we have to take him to the hospital."

"I'm sure he's just over reacting, cara, let's go check on him, sì?" 

"Mama he's really sick please tell papa to get the car, or call an ambulance!"

Simonetta began to panic a little herself, her daughter was not prone to overreacting, so this was extremely unsettling. 

"Go get your father, I'll check on Hannibal."  
***

Hannibal woke up in a room awash in hideous fluorescent lighting. His entire body hurt so much he could hardly move. It was dark outside, and his sister was asleep next to him, his father was reading in the corner and his mother was nowhere to be seen. 

"Tėvas?" he coughed. 

Hannibal's father quickly put his book down and ran over to him, waking Mischa up in the process. 

"Hannibal! Child, you gave everyone a heart attack."

"Hell, even _Hannibal_ had a heart attack." Mischa muttered. 

"Mischa!" Her father chided. "Hannibal, Mischa told your mother and I that you found your bond mate? Why haven't you told us?"

"I wasn't aware of that fac-"

"Bullshit, Hannibal! Stop being such a little-"

"Mischa!" Her father snapped. "Language."

"Hannibal could've died! What if he was alone? And he's still sitting here _lying_ to us!"

"Mischa, go outside and see if your mother is back yet." His tone allowed no room for argument, so she stormed out grumbling under her breath. 

"Hannibal, you know the effects of being separated from your bond mate. The doctor said you're suffering from long-term separation. They might not release you until we bring in your bond mate. They've never seen a case this bad, sūnus. Mischa said that your bond mate goes to your school, it shouldn't be this bad if that's the case, you two haven't been there for that long."

"I had sex with someone who wasn't my bond mate." Hannibal said, not looking at his father. 

"Sūnus! Child, do you know how dangerous that is? Imagine if you got pregnant? You would've died!" Hannibal, you're much smarter than this! Why would you do something like that?" His father looked like he was about to have a nervous break, and Hannibal felt guilt eat away at him. He was just so _tired_ of having to deal with this bond mate stuff. He wanted to prove to himself that he could live without an alpha. 

He threw away Will's gift so that he could get the man angry to justify ignoring him. When Will ignored his rebuff, and in turn ignored Hannibal entirely. He's tried leaving his scent on Will's locker, which was unsuccessful. He also tried leaving his scent on other people's lockers, the only evidence that it bothered Will was that whenever the alpha looked at Hannibal, his eye twitched. Soon Hannibal's attempts to get a rise out of Will turned from trying to justify not bonding with him, to trying to get Will to notice him again. 

The tryst with Gideon was painful and unsatisfying, it was also the last straw. When Will ran away from him, Hannibal pushed Gideon off of him and told him to get the hell out. Naturally, he wouldn’t leave, but using persuasive force alongside a little bribery, Gideon left with a promise that he would "win Hannibal over." Soon after that he began to feel sick. 

"Tėvas, you're going to have to confront your bond mate, people aren't meant to be without their bond mates. If you don't tell me Mischa will, so there really is no getting out of it."

Hannibal sighed and decided to give into fate.

"Will Graham."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal's mother is Italian, so I can see Hannibal and Mischa learning both languages but preferring one or the other. 
> 
> **Italian**  
>  Cara - Darling  
> Sì - Yes
> 
>  **Lithuanian** (roughly)  
>  Tėvas - Father  
> Sūnus - Son


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Leter takes a trip to visit the Graham's   
> Will is not happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo short chapter again  
> but i only have about four chapters and an epilogue left   
> anywho this story is taking a turn for the sad  
> fair warning but hey  
> i still havent decided on what ind of ending  
> so i might just write in a happy one  
> depends on how i'm feeling i guess

Murdoch was woken up by a brisk knock on his front door. He struggled to get up and get to the door before one of the kids got curious enough to do so. 

"Do you know what time it is?" He said opening the door. 

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but I need to speak to your son-"

"Malcom! Get down here! How bad was the damage, Mr.-"

"Lecter, and I'm here for William Graham." 

"Will? Why? What happened?"

"Sir, please. I desperately need to speak to him, is he here?" 

"Yeah, yeah. Let me just-Mal!"

"I didn't do anything!" The seven year old whined as he stomped down the stairs.

"I know baby I'm sorry for yelling. Why don't you go upstairs and get Will."

"Sir, your son isn't in any sort of trouble. May I come inside?"

"Yea, come on in." Murdoch sighed. He needed to sit down, the last time a man in a suit came to his house Abigail's father killed Murdoch's sister and himself. 

"Dad, I really just want to be left alone right now can we please just do this later?"

Before Murdoch could say anything else, the man stood up and extended his hand.

"Hello, Will. My name is Casimir Lecter, I'm Hannibal's father. I need to speak with you about-"

"Tell you _son_ that he can find a damn mechanic to fix his car!" Will spat not taking the man's hand. He wants to be left alone in his room to sulk. To top everything off, he's had a splitting headache ever since he got home. 

"Will!"

"No, no. His anger isn't unwarranted. Look, Will, Hannibal is very sick we need you to come up and visit him."

"Get Gideon. They're familiar with each other." Will grumbled rubbing his temples.

"Mr. Lecter, can't you tell us _why_ Hannibal needs to see Will."

"He doesn't _need_ to see me. What he _needs_ is to leave me the hell alone!" Will snapped, before racing upstairs. 

"Will! Will!" Murdoch yelled after him. "What the hell happened to between those two?" he asked the man, gesturing for him to sit. 

Lecter sighed and accepted the invitation. 

"Apparently, Will is Hannibal's bondmate. Now I'm not sure of the details, but Hannibal thought he could separate himself from Will. He's always been so independent-"

"Independent?! He was on a suicide mission! Didn't you eve teach that kid how dangerous it was to do shit like that? Bondmates aren't meant to be separated. He's catching the brunt of all of this shit! How did he even try to _separate_ himself from Will?" 

"Apparently, he" Lecter blushed and coughed into his hand as if testing his words, "mated with someone else. Will apparently saw them."

Murdoch didn't say anything, he _couldn't._ How the fuck Lecter's kid could even _stand_ touching another alpha like that. If Will had a headache, then Hannibal must be dying. Omegas were built with a sense of loyalty that has often been their downfall.

Alphas and omegas were monogamous. It was almost unheard of for an alpha to cheat oh his or her omega and vice versa. Bond mates are different. If an alpha or omega sleeps with another alpha, their bodies will take that as a sign that their other half was dead, so it was only natural that they follow. 

This reaction only happens after the bondmates have been in close contact with each other for an extended amount of time. Will would have to get Hannibal pregnant to give the kid a chance to live. 

Looking a recent events, Will would drag his feet during this entire ordeal.   
***  
"A kid." Will said, hysteria working its way into the edges of his voice.

"Will, I know it's going to be a big responsibility, but-"

"Responsibility! _responsibility? _This all could've been avoided if he'd have accepted my damn bonding gift! He's so fucking _proud_ he actually slept with someone else to prove to god knows who that I'm not his type! Damn, sure as hell didn't know we were bondmates, Hannibal sure as hell did, and he decided to risk his life to make me look like an asshole apparently. Now you and everyone else expect me to have a kid with him?" __

__"Will, it'll help-"_ _

__"With what?" Will yelled, "With the fact that my mate hates me? With the fact that the only thing that could possibly keep him alive at this point is to have a child with him? Or how about the fact that I'll never be seen as a goddam alpha in his eyes because I don't walk around pressing my knot into ever omega's face? How the _fuck_ is a child going to fix it? You've seen how we live compared to the Lecters. They own half the damn city!_ _

__"We look like rats to them." Will hissed, "Living in squalor with too many children. They probably think I'd be more than happy to father a rich omega's kid. Hell, you'd probably be seen as more of a fucking nanny than the kid's grandfather!"_ _

__"That's enough, Will!" His father yelled, "Mr. Lecter was nothing but polite to us, _despite_ your incredible rudeness, and you know that!"_ _

__"Yeah he's going to be fucking polite dad!" Will yelled, standing up. "He wants me to fuck his spoiled little brat and get him pregnant! Personally I'd rather cut my dick off, but if I even sort of refuse I could be arrested or someshit!"  
"Will that man just wants to help his son-"_ _

__"At our expense! Why can't you see that? Are you that fucking stupid? Are you that goddam desperate for an alpha to notice you that you'll settle for being some rich asshole's second? Your own alpha lost interest in you! Don't you fucking think that-" Will trailed off at the look on his father's face. He played back the words he said in his head and began to feel nauseous._ _

__"Dad-"_ _

__"I think, I would like to be alone for a little bit, Will, if you don't mind. Call Mr. Lecter once you've made your decision, either way. The man has a right to know whether or not he's going to have to bury a child." Murdoch said, not meeting his son's eyes, before quickly retreating from Will's room, leaving Will alone with his gnawing guilt._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](http://theplaguedr.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will figures out what he's going to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm thinking i only have 2 or 3 chapters left... hopefully i can keep up with it

Will breathed steadily in and out, staring at the old, yellowing landline phone. He listened to the sounds of his siblings running around the house, the sickening felling of guilt rolling around in his stomach. He opened up the crumpled piece of paper that help the Mr. Lecter's personal number on it and licked his chapped lips. He finally came to a decision about what to do about Hannibal. 

"Hello Mr. Lecter?"

 _"Will? "_ the cautious hope in the man's voice made Will wince. 

"Mr. Lecter? How is Hannibal?" 

"He's sleeping now, that all he does really. The doctors are considering putting him into a medically induced coma to slow his symptoms. We're hoping that if it does come to that they'll manage to find a way to reverse his body's reactions to his environment"

"Well I, uh have something we can try, and I hope it can work. For now, it would be best to put him into the coma, that would make things easier on him for now. I would like to speak to you and your family in person, if that's ok. 

"Yes, yes. That would be would be perfect. Do you have a meeting place?"

"Um, yes would you mind coming over to my house? My dad can take my siblings out to the lake. They haven't been fishing in a while."

"That would be fine. We'll see you tomorrow, I can't tell you how happy I am that you've decided to do this for us, for our family. Most alphas would have killed Hannibal on the spot." 

Hannibal's father sounded so grateful, that Will's eyes began to burn with tears. The guilt that was gnawing at his insides intensified to an almost unbearable level.

"I - goodbye Mr. Lecter!" Will said, quickly hanging up.   
***

After hanging up on Hannibal's father, he needed to figure out a way to rebuild the bridge between him and his own parent. Will doesn't think the relationship will be the same between him and his dad, but he can at least _try_ to make things better. He would start by taking back the things he screamed at his father. 

Will trudged up the stairs trying to think about what he what he wanted to say to his father. He stood outside his father's bedroom door for the longest time. He couldn't face him. As he turned to run away, the adjacent door opened up to reveal Beverly. She grabbed his arm and hauled him into her room. 

"Will Graham, if you turn around now, I'm going to throw you out that fucking window you fucking bitch."

"Beverly I can't face him, please just let me-"

"No! you listen! Dad has been trying to keep the peace in this damn house for the past five days. Between you, and Lecter, and everything else that's been going on, on top of the fact that you've been a complete brat towards him. Daddy doesn't want anyone to die! He doesn’t want you to be responsible for this Hannibal's death. "

"I'm trying to take care of everything! I'm so goddamn angry and I took it out on daddy and I can't tell you how badly I want to take those words back, but I can't. I _can't!_ Dammit, now I have to have a kid with someone who can't even express his fucking feelings. We have to decide on visitation rights for the child, because there's no way in hell I'm just going to let _him_ raise our child to hate me."

"How do you know he's going to-"

"Look at everything he's done Bev! He can't stand the fact that he's not bonded to some high born alpha with money and status. What do we have? Nothing! He's gonna have full custody of that baby and I'll never see it ever! I'm so stressed and hurt, Bev. I'm so goddamn _hurt._ I just want to end it. I don't want to be a father if I won't even get to hold my child, but I have no choice do I? I don't want Hannibal to die, but I don't know if I can take it anymore. Just, help me through this, Bev. I don't know if I can make it though this, this _nightmare_ anymore!"

"Will I swear if you don't calm down I will slap you so hard you'll b shitting teeth for a week! Life has never been fair! To _any_ of us, but do you se us whining? No! Will you have to take this one step at a time, you're looking too far into the future and making assumptions that could be totally wrong, causing you to panic. 

Look, whatever you do, we will be behind you one-hundred percent. Especially dad. He loves you so fucking much. Now go apologize before I castrate you." Beverly put her hand on Will's shoulder directing him out of the room and back towards Murdoch's room. 

"You go in there, and you apologize to daddy. You two will be fine, I promise." Beverly whispered to him.   
***  
"Dad? Daddy, are you up? Can we talk?" Will said softly into the dark room, the lights were off, but if his father had a headache he would just lay in his room in the dark.

"Come in, kiddo. Just speak softly, Abby is sleeping." 

Will carefully made his way to the small bed in the corner of the room. Carefully sitting down next to his father, he gently put his head on Murdoch's shoulder and sighed.

"I'm so sorry, daddy." Will whispered, his voice breaking a little.

"I know you are, baby." Murdoch sighed. He gently began rocking Will back and forth like he used to do when Will was a small child. Will closed his eyes and pretended that he still was a toddler, and that all his problems were as simple as a two-year-old's.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm not updating any of my stories as fast I used to but I am working on them I promise!

For the first time in the past forty-eight hours, Simonetta felt the beginnings of relief. Will Graham had just called her husband and told him that he would have a child with Hannibal. He would give his sperm to Hannibal’s doctor, who would use it to try and get Hannibal to conceive, _if_ Hannibal could still conceive. Will was supposed to come up later on that evening with the vial and yet the entire family couldn’t be more on edge. Now that Hannibal’s mate was cooperating, all of their worries shifted over to a new subject.  
They were all trying to conveniently forget the fact that Hannibal’s reproductive system could still reject his alpha’s sperm due to complications. There were a million things that could go wrong, and each one could kill Hannibal.  
Simonetta could feel the edges of her newly found hope begin to fray.  
***  
Will didn’t know how he felt about bringing a sterile pill bottle full of his sperm up to a grieving family in hopes to get their comatose son pregnant. He didn’t even know what to _do_ after he delivered the bottle. There wasn’t much he _could_ do except leave, really. Hannibal wasn’t going to be waking up until his body repaired itself, and it wouldn’t do that until it had a reason to, hence the baby.  
As he made his way up to Hannibal’s room in the hospital, a strange sadness ate away at his insides. He knew there was nothing else he could do for the family. Hell, none of this was his fault. That didn’t change the fact that he still felt responsible for what’s been happening in their lives.  
Finally, he made it to the private room the family had reserved for Hannibal, and he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. If Maria, Marlowe, or Jonah were in this position (though he _highly doubted_ they would be so _stupid_ as to even be _in_ this situation) they wouldn’t even _begin_ to be able to pay for the medical bills.  
Will must have been standing there for a while because someone in the room cleared their throat loudly, causing him to start.  
“O-oh, um I have the uh-my-“ Will trailed off, not wanting to embarrass himself further.  
“Yes, thank you Mr. Graham.” The doctor said, softly. “Well we should get started, hmm? We’ll send Hannibal down to the gynecologist’s examination rooms and get him set up. He should be fine. He’s fertile, and there was minimal damage to his uterus, caused by the, ah- indiscretion.” The doctor finished, side-eyeing Will, causing the man to bristle. What right did this quack have to blame him?  
“Yes, well-“ Hannibal’s father awkwardly tried to direct the doctor’s attention away from Will. The topic of omegas throwing away the gift of a soul bond was taboo at best, and it rarely ended with the alpha trying to help the omega get better afterwards, so to say Will was not acting like an alpha was a massive understatement.  
Story of his life.  
***  
Over the next few days the Lecters had made themselves home in the small Graham house. Mr. and Mrs. Lecter did all they could to help out around the house. Mr. Lecter helped take care of the children so Murdoch could pick up extra shifts at his job. Mrs. Lecter drove Murdoch and his children places when their car broke down.  
Mischa was in heaven. All her life it was simply Hannibal and her. Now she was in a home _filled with kids._ She idolized Beverly, which didn’t help Beverly’s ego _at all._ She learned from the other siblings how to do chores and odd jobs that she never thought she would need to learn in her life, but proved to be otherwise useful.  
Despite the false sense of security in the home, the sense of dread refused to leave the Graham household. Everyone wanted to know if Hannibal had conceived. The doctors would be testing to see if Will’s sperm took. They should know the answer by three, hopefully they will have good news.  
***  
Hannibal woke up in a soft bed with a heavy weight on top of him. Sunlight was pouring through the window and the scent of his alpha filled his nostrils, causing slick to build up. He smiled and rolled over and licked at Will’s neck to wake him up.  
He felt Will nuzzle his neck and roll him over to face him. Hannibal groaned as Will rubbed a calloused finger against his hole. When Will took his fingers away, he distantly felt Will pulling down his briefs. That was his only warning before Will began to work the head of his cock into his leaking hole. After the head was pushed in, he didn't stop until he was buried to the hilt inside Hannibal. 

The omega cried out at the rough penetration. When he tried to squirm to get comfortable Will grazed his teeth against his pressure point in warning. 

“Don’t you dare fucking move, Hannibal.” He growled before roughly thrusting 

“Will?” Hannibal whined, “Will? You’re hurting me, _please._

Will didn’t respond, making Hannibal look back to see if he could plead with his alpha. When he turned around, he was faced with the sneering face of Abel Gideon. 

Hannibal started screaming. 

“No! _No!_ This is wrong! Get off me! Will! _Will!_ Mmph!

Hannibal was silenced as Gideon growled and pushed his face into the pillows.

“This is a nightmare. Wake up! Please, just, _wake up!_

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://theplaguedr.tumblr.com)  
>  This work is for[The Bottom Hannibal Club](https://bottom-hannibal-club.tumblr.com)


End file.
